Tattoo
by blueashke
Summary: Based on a seed sentence of 'Santana pulled down the waistband of her Cheerios skirt to reveal the tattoo.' This has the potential to be more than a one shot, but for now is just this.


The morning of her 18th birthday brought a thrill to Santana s heart. Finally, today was the day she could prove her ultimate devotion to her Mistress. Her Mistress had known her plans for the day of course, so for once she'd been allowed to go home and sleep in her actual bed.

A quick shower woke her up, as well as giving her the chance to obsessively check her flawlessly groomed body. Nothing would be out of place today. Her Mistress wouldn't find a single unwanted hair, a nicked or uneven fingernail, not even a tiny rough patch of skin. Everything must be perfect.

Finishing her toilette, she stared at herself in the mirror._ You're fine. You want this. She wants this. And you're going to give it to her._ Pep talk over, long dark hair in the once-more-habitual pony (despite not being in her uniform yet), she snagged her bag and rushed out the door.

The first half of the day was normal. She greeted her Mistress at the front doors of the school as expected, gave a quiet nod when asked if she was ready for her lunchtime outing, and proceeded to her morning classes. When the bell rang for lunch, she grabbed her books and headed for her locker. As expected, her Mistress was waiting. What she wasn't expecting was the small box being held out to her.

"I figured I'd give you your present now, so you had something to think about during your lunch appointment." Santana felt her cheeks color slightly as she opened her present. "Time for a new necklace, I think. Cheering isn't your life now. I am." In the box lay a beautiful silver chain. A tiny padlock rested in the center. Something easily explained away as a fashion accessory, but in truth, a symbol of ownership, of protection. Santana's heart swelled as she automatically turned, raising her hair up so that her Mistress could adorn her - for it wasn't her own body being adorned, but that of her Mistress . All that she was belonged to her Mistress, and that was how she liked it.

The clasp clicked together, and the dark haired girl sighed softly as the padlock came to rest in the hollow of her throat. "Thank you Mis-", she interrupted herself, sensing the silent caution in the other's eye. "Thank you." It was hard enough being out of the closet now; people didn't need to know about her kinky side just yet.

"You can thank me later. Now go." A hidden slap to her ass caused her to jump - midnight had still found her at her Mistress' home the night before, complete with birthday spankings that seemed to be required from each and every one of their favorite implements, culminating in her Mistress' strong and capable hands.

A quick drive, a signed consent form, repeated reassurance that yes she knew what she was doing and what the tattoo was going to say, and ten minutes of more pain than she expected left her with a clear bandage on her right hip, just at the spot her Mistress loved to kiss gently. She was grateful for the clear bandage. It made things much easier, as well as more sanitary.

She drove back to school and headed straight for the Cheerios locker room. She put on the uniform hurriedly, wincing slightly as the waistband brushed over the bandage. She had just enough time to make it back into the cafeteria and at least let her Mistress see that she hadn't failed in her mission. She skidded into the room only moments before the bell rang, spying her Mistress across the room with some of the other kids from Glee. Their eyes locked instinctively, and she gently touched her hidden mark and nodded minutely. A flare of nostrils was the only indication she got that her meaning was received.

The last part was the most difficult. Her Mistress had reasoned with her that if she truly wanted to be what the tattoo said about her, she'd do as ordered. She was going to reveal her new mark - and its meaning - to all the other Glee girls. "The boys won't get it, and I don't actually care what they think anyway, but you might be surprised at the other girls, Santana," her Mistress had said.

So after Glee let out, her Mistress followed the boys to the door and closed the door behind them, telling their teacher that the girls needed to have a little talk. When this was met with blind acceptance, Santana once again remembered why he was the worst teacher - he didn't care in the slightest about the girls.

Once the door was locked, her Mistress turned and called out to her. "Santana, you had something to show the other ladies, didn't you?" The proprietary tone coming out of her mouth stunned a few of the girls present, but two others simply smiled more widely. Unbeknownst to Santana, they were well aware of today's announcement. Santana's Mistress had wanted to make sure they agreed that the other girls would be receptive, or at least nonjudgmental.

A last deep breath brought Santana to her feet and propelled her to the front of the room. Her head dropped submissively as she spoke the words that would give away her most closely held secret. "Yes, Mistress." The gasp she heard wasn t as loud as she had expected, and it took all her willpower to keep her head down as she knew she was supposed to.

Santana tugged down the waistband of her Cheerios skirt to reveal the tattoo. It was small, barely an inch square. A kanji, done in black deep enough to stand out against her tanned skin. She waited for the inevitable question. It came from her Mistress, in a tone that spoke of pride, of love, of promise.

"What does it mean?"

She let her finger delicately trace over the lines through the bandage, a smile lighting up her face as she looked up into shining blue eyes.

"It means 'obedient'."

_Fin_


End file.
